Happy Birthday Juri
by Utena Himemiya
Summary: ONE SHOT A very depressed Juri gets a special birthday present from the most unexpected person. SaionjiXJuri.


**I know, I know, here I go again, writing fanfiction. This is another JuriXSaionji piece. It's something a little new. This is how I think Saionji and Juri could be if they were friends and if it turned into a romantic situation.**

**I know we've already passed Juri's birthday, but this was actually written a few weeks ago, I was wondering if I should post it, due to the content for one, because this is NOT edited from the original version and two, because I'm not feeling too sure about IC issues here, and I don't like to write or read OOC fanfics.**

**Anyway, please R&R!**

**I I I**

**Happy Birthday, Juri!**

**By: Utena Himemiya**

**III**

It was her birthday, but she wasn't happy in the least bit. The leopard had begun to think that her childhood friend, Shiori, didn't really love her. Juri had recalled the many birthdays in her lifetime before, when Shiori was there, wishing her a very happy birthday.

But, no more.

There was only that same nostalgia left behind.

The same nostalgia she had always felt for her.

The curly haired divinity let go of her locket, the golden rose tumbling to the ground as she walked dejectedly into her room, away from the other members of Ohtori, who were throwing a mass party for her. But she cared nothing of the party or the gifts.

A shiny black shoe tapped the tiny accessory, as an amethyst eye looked down and saw the golden rose. A slender hand reached down, picking it up. _'This must be Arisugawa's.' _He thought.

Saionji sighed dejectedly to himself. He had recently lost Himemiya a second time to Tenjou in a duel, and being at Juri's party was the last possible thing he wanted, but he thought that he could use the occasional outing instead of keeping himself locked in his dorm or the Kendo Hall being pissed off at the world.

The evergreen haired man casually strolled over to the corner of Juri's doorway, silently watching her from afar. _'What's she so sad for? It's her birthday, and come to think of it, if I hadn't have seen her come in here, I wouldn't have known where she went, and I doubt anyone else knows where she went for that matter.'_

As Saionji began to monitor her from afar. The leopard didn't see him and began to give herself a comforting hug. The kendo-ka put the locket in his pocket, not wanting her to hear the clanking f the chain against the tabletop.

_'She looks just as depressed as I am…We've had many encounters in the past, and I have to admit…She's not a horrid looking woman. Even if she can't stand me, I'd like to at least, give her a birthday present worthy of her status.' _The green rose thought as he stealthily and silently approached the leopard.

Juri had her back turned to the green rose, crystalline tears flowing down her face in a fit of heavy depression, longing for someone – Anyone to understand her and comfort her on these lonely times. Not even this big party and the tons of gifts which were piled on the table could help her now. All she longed for was rich, never ending contact. She wanted love, no matter the form. Juri had been lonely way too long.

Suddenly, a slender hand was placed over her already closed eyes, causing hr to freeze up as arm wrapped around her hips loosely. There was an eerie silence between the two. Juri was trying to recognize the hands, but couldn't place the touch. It was just unisexual enough to where she couldn't tell if it was male of female. The hands were rather large, but elegant as her own, and if it were a man, he had nicely manicured nails, which were none too short. There was no rose signet ring on the hand either, Saionji made sure of that by taking it off and sticking it in his pocket with her locket.

A slender hand began to roam her body, gently caressing her features and paying special attention to every detail. Amethyst eyes held a look of sympathy and something else – the urge to comfort, he didn't care who it was anymore. Whether it was Himemiya or someone else. He didn't care at the moment about how Juri would react to his touches, and he didn't care what she did to him, abuse or not.

The curly haired divinity dared not to speak, still in a sate of bewilder as the unisex hands trailed over her body, stopping every once and a while to give a firm and comforting touch. It was never a grab or squeeze, after all, Saionji didn't want to get a busted nose.

He turned his head to the side and inhaled the intoxicating scent of Juri. He took some of the spirals curls into his mouth as he smiled against her scalp. The female duelist could feel the warm breath of the kendo-ka against her head and wondered who her mysterious seducer was. Perhaps it was Shiori. She was always teasing her like that, to come close, but yet put her at a distance all the same.

Suddenly, she could feel something cold and textile wrap around her head. The green haired man had tied a piece of cloth he found laying on one of her tables around the top of her head. _'Why am I doing this?' _Saionji thought. _'I can't even stop myself anymore…Damn my body for disobeying my mind! It's going to get me something horrid in the end. I'm only making a fool out of myself…But I can't help it…I'm lonely, and in an odd sense, it only feels right that I do this, to relieve my pains.'_

He began to ran his hands up and down Juri's strong and well built features, that were also elegant, powerful and graceful. She too, was trying not to take comfort in the mysterious touch; not knowing who it was who was giving her such touches.

The touch of understanding and comfort. Those touches which seemed to read her every pain and strike her to the core. That touch which was irresistible to ignore, and she found herself, slowly succumbing to it.

While she was trying not to get wrapped up in the sweet touches of Saionji, she couldn't help but let a few contented sighs escape. Juri was oblivious as to who it was, but didn't have the spirit to fight back. Whoever it was, she didn't really care, but if things got too complicated, she'd put a stop to it. They just shouldn't get too friendly.

_'I can't figure out who's touching me…Whoever it is, their touches are so comforting…I feel vulnerable, and yet, there's an odd sense of trust to who this is…' _The orange haired duelist thought.

The green haired man was very careful as to what he touched when. He had to be very careful with the leopard. She was a volatile substance, which would explode at any unlawful touches. He wasn't restraining her. The leopard could move out of his grip if she wished, but did not.

The kendo-ka was now in front of her, planting sweet, passionate and emotional kisses down her neck, caressing the other side with his hand gently. During random intervals of time, he would often give her a lick or gentle nip to her bare skin, kissing down to her collar bone, in which he followed the bone play. His kisses went a bit farther, but when they were just above the breast, Juri tensed and the green rose knew his boundaries. Not that he would have gone farther.

Several minuets of these types of actions were repeated over time, growing more passionate and emotional. Saionji's thoughts were beginning to get clouded, and he too, found himself giving in completely, just as she had. They both fed off of each other's sadness, in a parasitic yet symbiotic relationship.

They had needed each other's comfort, even if it was for a small moment's time.

The curly haired divinity still found the strength to stand, but her breathing had escalated. The rise and fall of her chest was eminent and she could not deny that this mysterious seducer was arousing her.

However, she did not have the spirit to move. For fear of finding out who it might be, and yet, at the same time, not wanting it to stop. At first, she was skeptical no doubt, but now…Now it seemed so comforting.

The green haired man finally snapped out of his own delusions, making a face of surprise. _'What the hell am I doing?' _He looked at Juri, whose face was one of pleasure and he couldn't help but feel victorious over the leopard. This was one duel he had clearly won.

He took the locket out of his pocket, as well as the Rose Seal ring. He placed the ring back on his finger and the locket in her hand, gently closing it around the golden rose. There was also a note.

She stood there a while, until the atmosphere around her felt cold. Juri waited until the fiery curl was gone from the pit of her stomach and took off the blindfold. The duelist looked to her hand and saw a note with her locket. She opened and read it:

_Juri,_

_I hope you liked your birthday present. Since I didn't get you something of material possession, but this gift might have been better. Don't you think?_

_We might not be close, but today, we were closer then we'll ever be. I can understand fully if you take action when next you see me._

_Happy Birthday, Juri._

_Kyouichi Saionji_

Juri looked surprised at the letter.

_'So, it was…Saionji…' _She looked flabbergasted.

The leopard walked back to the party, seeing the green haired man standing there.

He turned to look at her.

"Saionji, what did-"

He cut her off.

"Do what you wish. What happened, happened, and you cannot deny that you didn't feel anything. I could see it in your facial expression, and between you and I, this should not be mentioned to anyone."

"Why did you-"

"I'm not even sure myself." He replied. "All I know is that I felt the urge to comfort you, and it partially dealt with my own feelings as well." He smiled a sly smirk. "We could always do more, if you'd like."

At that, a small blush crept onto Juri's cheeks.

"What's wrong? Was it really all that bad?" He asked, playfully.

After a moment of silence, Juri replied smally. "It was anything but. "

As she walked away, Saionji held a look of intrigue, and he smiled a bit at her retreating form. _'Never forward, are you, Arisugawa. That's alright. I'm still holding you to that last question I asked.'_

"Juri."

She turned around to face him, a few feet away, and a look of confusion still crossing her face.

He smiled an actual kind smile. "Happy Birthday. I hope my present was sufficient."

**OWARI**

**A/N: That was my experiment of the day. I wanted to write something that is an alternate universe "what if". As in what if Saionji and Juri were friendlier to each other. I think it's a bit OOC, and I'd like some reviews to tell me if I am or not. I originally wasn't going to post this; I am working on better fanfics. **

**Be sure to check out my other works and the works of these authors, their works are some of the best on Nobukaze**

**Oneesan**** no Miroku Houshi**

**Red Rose Touga**

**Raging Lion**

**Selenite1**

**Also, be sure to join the Best of Utena Fanfiction C2 Community! They have some of the best fanfiction I've ever read on the Also, there is an Unexpected Encounters C2 Community it has every couple but UtenaXAnthy and JuriXShiori.**

**As far as my fanfiction goes, I consider this a flop. Please review and tell me what you think. Your comments are much appreciated.**


End file.
